Hello, Again
by Meguri Au 'Sora
Summary: Selalu. Hati kita bertemu, menyapa, dan berhenti di situ. Tidak pernah ada kelanjutan. Hey... akan kah tiba saatnya dimana kita akan berpisah? Jujur, aku tidak takut, jika kita berpisah. Karena aku tahu kita akan bertemu lagi. Yang kutakut 'kan adalah... akan 'kah aku bisa menyapamu nantinya? Multi Chap. Warning inside, KanoXKido
1. Prolog

**Warning(s) : **Probably-OOC, Gaje, typo, kali ini-sekali lagi-hanya untuk chapter ini- Terjadi waktu mereka masih di panti asuhan.

**Short of AU, karena alur cerita masih sama seperti alur KagePro, tapi mereka tidak punya kekuatan mata.**

**Disclaimer** : Sampai saya nangis kejer-kejer sekalipun tetep aja KagePro itu punyanya Jin (Shizen-no-teki P) san :'v

* * *

Author : HALO HALO HALO~

Sora : Master sedeng

Ryuu : Master konslet

Author : OC mati

Sora & Ryuu : NUOOOKH!

Author : Wew, hujan lokal. Ok, btw, jumpa lagi dengan saya~ ga ada yang kangen kan? Alhamdulillah #PLAAAKK

Sora : Ga ada yang kangen kok malah seneng

Ryuu : Dibilangin dia lagi konslet

Author : Berisik ah lu. Mingkem dulu sana! *ngelakban mulut Ryuu*

Author : Ok, jadi saya kembali lagi~ ehem.. kali ini rated T, karena ada adegan-adegan yang emang kudu di rate T. Ada yang minta saya bikin ffn rate M, tapi seseorang melarang saya melakukannya. Jadi, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya! Padahal saya pengen banget bikin! TAT

Ryuu : *ngelepas lakban* pasti Another-nii-san yang ngelarang

Author : He'eh- eh, kok kamu manggil dia nii-san?

Ryuu : Dia nge-input begitu.

Author :Oh... kalau gitu aku juga~ Kak Another itu editor ceritaku sejak A Solution for Rainsomnia, makanya mungkin fic kali ini ga ada typonya. Sekali lagi, mungkin~

Sora : Ini kapan mau mulainya?

Author : Oh, iya. Sebelumnya saya kasih tau dulu. Cerita kali ini pakai POVnya Kano.

Author & OCs : **HAPPY READING, MINNA!**

* * *

**Hello, Again**

**KagePro Fandom**

**KanoXKido**

**1 of 6  
**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**(What I Want to See is...)**

Gadis itu tidak pernah tersenyum.

Bukan, bukan karena tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum atau menertawakan sesuatu. Lebih seperti... ia tidak punya niat untuk tertawa. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir, apa dia sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tertawa?

Tapi ia menangis.

Aku sering mendapatinya menangis. Tanpa suara, air matanya yang bening mengalir di wajahnya dan menetes lewat dagu. 2 kelereng violetnya sembab, dan bibirnya terkatup rapat seakan-akan berjuang untuk menahan isakannya

"..._Kietai_"

Selalu kata itu.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia ingin lenyap?

Sungguh keinginan yang aneh. Sangat aneh malahan, sampai aku tidak bisa tidak tertawa tiap kali memikirkan segala kemungkinan akan alasan yang ada di balik keinginan gadis itu.

Hey, aku memang masih 6 tahun, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Di mataku, manusia adalah tempatnya hasrat, nafsu dan berbagai harapan. Dan manusia, menjadikan hal-hal tersebut sebagai tujuan hidup mereka, berharap mereka aksn merasa senang dan puas jika keinginan mereka tercapai. Tapi gadis ini? Bagaimana bisa ia merasa bahwa 'lenyap', adalah apa yang ia butuhkan untuk merasa senang dan puas?

Ah... benar-benar tidak biasa.

Jadi, bukan hal yang aneh 'kan, jika aku tertarik pada gadis itu?

* * *

"Jangan mengikutiku!" seru gadis itu. Nada suara yang tinggi dalam ucapannya, yang terdengar seperti perintah, bukti bahwa ia merasa kesal. Tapi ucapannya terdengar kontras dengan bola matanya yang lebih terlihat memohon dari pada marah.

Aih... manisnya!

"Hmm... aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" dengan ringan aku menjawab.

"Kenapa tidak? Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan selain mengikuti dan menggangguku?"

"Hngg... kurasa aku akan punya kalau aku mencarinya."

"Kalau begitu pergi dan carilah! Jangan mengikutiku terus!"

"Uuh... tapi aku tidak mau punya pekerjaan selain mengikuti dan mengganggumu!"

Aah... wajah tercengang gadis itu benar-benar menggemaskan~

"_Ba-baka_! La-lagi pula, untuk apa kau mengikutiku? Seperti orang kurang kerjaan saja!" Oho... tsunderenya keluar.

"Siapa bilang aku kurang kerjaan? Mengikutimu itu perkejaan yang sangat menyenangkan lho!"

"Argh! Bukan itu maksudku! Kenapa-"

"Karena kau tidak pernah tersenyum." Dengan santai kupotong kalimatnya.

"Ah?" dahinya berkerut, pertanda ia tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak pernah tersenyum." Ulangku lagi

"A-apa pedulimu? Aku tersenyum atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu!" serunya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku." Jawabku sambil menangkap tangannya. "Itu urusanku, karena aku **sangat** ingin melihatnya. Jadi aku mengikutimu, karena aku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk membuat dan melihatmu tersenyum." Kutekankan kata 'sangat' sambil menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Le-lepaskan!" serunya lagi sambil menarik tangannya. Ada rona merah di pipinya, marah kah? Atau... malu? Entahlah, dia terlanjur pergi.

Aah... kelihatannya dia tidak percaya padaku. Sayang sekali.

Padahal untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak berbohong.

* * *

Author : AAAAAAAAAAAA! APAINIAPAINIAPAINIAPAINI?!

Sora : Ceritamu.

Ryuu : yang gaje.

Sora : dan pendek.

Author : Urgh... iya, kali ini agak pendek, soalnya Author ga punya ide buat prolog. Tapi janji deh, chapter berikutnya bakal panjang!

Ryuu : berarti updatenya lama dong?

Author : Nggak dong! untuk fanfic ini, saya akan mengusahakan untuk update secara berkala tiap hari senin!

Sora : kenapa?

Author : kalau nggak pake jadwal takutnya malah nggak update sama sekali... saya kan pelupa TAT

Ryuu : kali ini memang cuma sedikit, tapi kau tetap harus mempertanggung jawabkan dulu bahasa jepang yang kau pakai, baru nangis.

Author : Urgh, oke...

* * *

_**Dict's :**_

Kietai : I wish to dissappear

Baka : -_- apa lagi kalau bukan **bodoh**?

* * *

Ini fanfic multi-chap pertama saya, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau jelek. Bagian prolognya memang nggak nyambung sama summarynya, tapi nanti mulai nyambung kok. Maaf ya, tapi saya merasa cerita yang langsung nyambung sama summary-nya itu agak... _mainstream._

Oh iya, di chapter berikutnya, saya nggak akan make Ryuu sama Sora lagi, soalnya Ryuu itu selalu mengganggu mood dari cerita yang sudah saya bikin. Kalau Sora sih nggak masalah, tapi -dimana ada Sora, di situ ada Ryuu-. yeah, jadi saya nggak bisa cuma nendang Ryuu. Chapter berikutnya yang nemenin cuma Mayoi-nee-san.

terus, buat yang nge-request fanfic rate M, maaf, saya nggak bisa menuhin permintaanya. karena Kak Another bilang : "Kamu masih di bawah umur! Baca, liat, atau denger masih bisa ditolerir, tapi kalau nulis, NGGAK BOLEH!"

Dan untuk sekali itu, saya mau nggak mau harus tunduk sama kak Another. Aji gile seremnya waktu dia bilang nggak boleh -_-"

omong-omong, kalau ada yang mau request cerita untuk Pair lain, atau tetep pair ini, PM aja. tapi jangan rate M ya... T_T

So... RnR please? *nunjuk kotak dibawah*

**THANX FOR READING!**


	2. Start or Go?

**Warning(s) : **Probably-OOC, Gaje, typo, abal bin ajaib(?)

**Short of AU, karena alur cerita masih sama seperti alur KagePro, tapi mereka tidak punya kekuatan mata.**

**High-SchoolAU : Trio Meka-Dan - 1 SMA, ShinAya - 3 SMA**

**Disclaimer** : Sampai saya nangis kejer-kejer sekalipun tetep aja KagePro itu punyanya Jin (Shizen-no-teki P) san :'v

* * *

Author : Konnichiwa, minna! saya nggak tau raders lagi baca fanfic ini pas jam berapa, tapi konnichiwa itu waktunya universal~

Mayoi : lama-lama 'ngeles' bakalan masuk dalam daftar hobi dan keahlianmu -_-

Author : Lho, kok tau? cenayang ya? #dor

Mayoi : #RolledEyes terserah, cepat mulai!

Author : Oke, kita _Ranting_nya di bawah aja~ eh, kali ini ceritanya pakai POVnya Kido.

So~ **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Hello, Again**

**KagePro Fandom**

**KanoXKido**

**2 of 6  
**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Start/Go?**

**(What I Want to Have is...)**

* * *

Hari ini, lebih panas daripada biasanya.

Sengatan matahari menyengat mataku, membakar ubun-ubun. Otakku terasa mendidih, bahkan keringat yang menetes langsung menguap begitu saja. Panas sekali

15 Agustus 20xx, kelihatannya matahari telah menemukan hobi baru : memanggang bumi dan seisinya, termasuk aku.

"Hyaa... _Kyou wa hontou ni atsui dayo na_..." terdengar pemuda di sampingku bersuara.

Suara itu, suara yang selalu berhasil membuat panas kepalaku.

"_Natsu dakara ne_..." terdengar pemuda berambut hitam di belakangku bergumam lemah, lemas karena panasnya udara.

"Urgh.. bukan berarti tiap musim panas harus sepanas ini kan..." gerutu pemuda di sampingku lagi, sembari menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Rambut pirang kusamnya lepek karena keringat.

"_Maa... shikattanai wa_." Pemuda di belakangku kembali membalas. Jepit kuning yang ia pakai untuk merapikan poninya berkilat-kilat tertimpa sinar matahari.

"Oi, _sono kudaranai hanashi o yamete_." Gumamku, lebih kepada pemuda bermarga Kano di sampingku. Yaah... Seto 'kan, hanya menanggapi ocehan si bodoh itu.

"Buu... _nandayo_! Lagipula _Sensei_ tidak akan bisa mendengar kita!" dengan mulut mengerucut pemuda itu berseru pelan.

Aku hanya memutar mataku sebagai tanggapan. Yang dia katakan memang benar. Dia duduk di bangku paling timur di sebelah jendela, satu bangku dari belakang. Aku duduk di sampingnya, dan bangku Seto ada tepat di belakangku. Tidak ada bangku di belakang Kano karena jumlah murid yang ganjil.

"Yang kupedulikan bukanlah S_ensei_ yang berada jauh di depan sana, _Bakano._ Aku tidak peduli. Oh, tapi aku akan senang sekali kalau beliau datang ke sini dan mendampratmu, lalu menghentikan ocehan tak berartimu." Ucapanku kali ini berhasil membungkamnnya.

Benar, yang kuinginkan adalah ia berhenti berbicara dan bersikap bodoh. Lagipula, pembicaraan tentang suhu udara itu tidak akan mengubah apapun kecuali memperburuk keadaan. Jadi, bukankah lebih baik ia membicarakan hal lain?

Ah, kutarik ucapanku. Yang benar adalah, lebih baik ia menutup mulutnya dan berhenti bicara. Berhenti berbicara dengan suaranya yang memuakkan. Dengan suaranya yang entah sejak kapan selau membuatku kesal. Suaranya hanya akan memperburuk suasana kelas musim panas ini.

Kelas musim panas. Kelas yang diwajibkan oleh sistem sekolah kami untuk diambil oleh murid tahun pertama dan tahun ketiga. Pelajaran yang diberikan diperuntukkan untuk penyesuaian bagi siswa kelas 1 dan persiapan ujian untuk siswa kelas 3. Penting, tapi menyebalkan.

Nah, sudah jelas bukan? Aku tidak butuh suaranya untuk menambah rasa penat di ubun-ubun.

Aku tidak butuh suaranya maupun dirinya yang kubenci.

Aku tidak butuh dirinya, yang kubenci karena tidak bisa kumiliki.

* * *

Aah... berisik.

Sekarang waktunya makan siang, dan seperti biasanya, kami bertiga makan bersama di atap. Dan seperti biasanya, 2 pemuda yang bisa dibilang saudara tiriku sedang dikerubungi para gadis. Rasanya seperti melihat kumpulan lebah yang berebutan menghisap nektar saja. Manis, tapi berisik.

Kukunyah telur gulung buatan Ayano-nee-chan pelan-pelan sambil menelaah pemandangan di hadapanku. Gadis-gadis ini, diluar dugaan tidak hanya terdiri dari murid kelas satu, siswi-siswi dari kelas yang lebih tinggi juga termasuk di dalamnya. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, mereka terdiri dari 2 kelompok. Yang satu, dimana kebanyakan anggotanya adalah senior, bergabung menggeromboli Seto. Yaah.. kalau itu sih, sudah bisa ditebak. Gesturnya yang tegap dan sikapnya yang ramah pasti membuat semua orang merasa bisa bergantung padanya. Aku bisa menangkap siratan perasaan kikuk di matanya, tapi seperti biasa, ia tidak pernah bisa menolak orang. Apalagi yang bergender perempuan.

Kulirik gerombolan satunya, tanpa sadar menyerngitkan dahi saat melihat pusat gerombolan itu. Kano Shuuya, hari ini kembali dikerumuni gadis-gadis dari angkatanku. Aku bisa mengenali beberapa wajah mereka yang adalah teman sekelasku. Untuk kelompok yang satu ini, aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka bisa menyukai Idiot itu.

"Nee... Kano-kun, kenapa bento yang kau bawa dan bento Kido-san isinya sama?"

"Benar, benar. Selain itu, kuperhatikan kalian juga sering bersama! Memangnya apa hubungan kalian?" seperti dipandu, para gadis itu bersama-sama menanyakan hubunganku dengan Kano.

"Hmm... kenapa ya~?"

Seperti biasa, sudut-sudut mulutnya terangkat membentuk seringai. Mata kucingnya yang terarah padaku berkilat jahil. Menyebalkan.

'Jangan macam-macam', kubalas tatapannya dengan pandangan itu. Awas saja kalau dia berani bicara yang tidak-tidak.

Aku tahu kalau semua tatapan gadis-gadis itu terarah padaku, dan aku bisa merasakan tatapan yang penuh... kau tahu, kecemburuan dan nafsu membunuh.

Benar-benar. Apa sih, yang mereka lihat dari dia?

"_Omatase shimasuta_! _Gomen ne_, Tsubomi-chan, Kou-chan, Shuu-chan!"

"Aya'nee-chan!" serempak, kami bertiga berseru. Otomatis semua kepala berpaling kearah sosok yang kami sambut.

Tateyama Ayano-nee-chan, yang sering kami panggil Aya'nee-chan, adalah kakak angkat kami bertiga, dan merupakan sosok yang sangat penting bagi kami. Seperti biasa, syal merah kesayangannya melambai lembut ditiup angin. Aku baru menyadari keberadaan sosok lain di belakangnya ketika mengikuti arah gerakan syal merah itu.

Sosok itu, adalah Kisaragi Shintarou-senpai. Pemuda jenius dengan kelakuan yang... tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia dan Aya'nee-chan bisa akrab, tapi kenyataan kalau Aya'nee-chan menyukainya adalah bukti kalau ia orang baik. Itu alasan yang cukup bagiku untuk menerimanya.

"Uu... hari ini pelajarannya susah sekali..." sembari membuka kotak bentonya, Aya'nee-chan mulai mengeluh.

"Tidak perlu memakai keterangan 'hari ini', setiap hari kau memang selalu kesusahan mempelajari sesuatu." Gumam Shintarou-senpai datar sebelum menyeruput teh kotaknya. Ada garis hitam samar di bawah matanya. Begadang lagi 'kah ia?

"Buu... Shintarou-kun hidoi! Tidak perlu bilang begitu 'kan? Lagipula hari ini pelajarannya memang susah. Sudah begitu cuacanya panas sekali!" seru Ayanee-chan menggembungkan pipinya.

Oh, jangan bilang kalau mereka akan mulai membahas cuaca lagi.

"itu memang kenyataan, Ayano. Terimalah kenyataannya. Lagipula, tak peduli jika langit cerah, matahari bersinar terik ataupun awan badai menggantung, nilaimu tidak pernah melebihi 56." Semua itu diucapkan Shintarou-senpai dengan nada datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi, tapi bisa kulihat efeknya yang luar biasa di wajah pucat Aya'nee-chan

"Khukuku... seperti biasa, Aya'nee-chan tidak pernah bisa menang dari Shintarou-senpai!" tiba- tiba pemuda bermata kucing itu angkat suara. Ia berjalan meninggalkan para gadis yang tadi mengelilinginya dan bergabung dengan kami. "tapi... hari ini memang panas sekali sih!" ujarnya lagi saat mengambil tempat di sebelahku. Ia mengerling jahil ke arahku, pertanda sengaja melakukan itu.

"Urghh... kuharap hawanya tidak sepanas ini saat kerja paruh waktu nanti..." Seto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah Shintarou-senpai juga mulai mengeluh. Rupanya ia juga sudah meninggalkan penggemarnya.

"Kau juga mengambil kerja paruh waktu di musim panas? Di cuaca yang sepanas ini?" suara pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku naik satu oktaf untuk menyerukan keheranannya. Itu sesuatu yang langka untuk seorang NEET seperti Kisaragi Shintarou. Pemuda bermata sebening teh di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk.

"_Demo Kou-chan, Daijoubu nano ka? Konna atsui na gogo arubaito o kimasu_... _ii no_? _Tsukarete naku nai no?_" nada suara Ayanee-chan menandakan kalau ia cemas. Sekali lagi, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, tapi kali ini sambil tersenyum dengan maksud menenangkan kakak kami.

"_Hora, hora~ Kyou no tenki no hanashi yamete yo! Dare ka ga okotteru ni natta ga hoshikunai desho?_" Mata kucingnya menatapku dengan jahil saat berbicara.

SYUUT!

"Ah, _gomen_. Sumpitku bergerak sendiri."

Saat mengucapkannya, sumpit di tangan kananku sudah siap melukai 2 bola mata kelabunya, sayangnya ia sempat menahan sumpitku dengan sumpitnya sendiri, tepat satu senti di depan wajahnya yang memucat.

"Tsubomi-chan, _dame dayo_!" Aya'nee-chan berseru.

"...katakan itu pada orang bodoh di sebelahku yang membuat sumpitku ini bergerak sendiri." Jawabku datar sebelum kembali melanjutkan makan siangku.

Aya'nee-chan hanya menghela nafas, sementara Seto terkekeh. Shintarou-senpai sudah kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Mungkin adegan yang hampir selalu terjadi tiap hari ini membuatnya bosan.

Sekilas aku melirik kerumunan gadis yang ditinggalkan kedua saudara tiriku tadi. Mereka tampak masih ingin berbicara dengan pujaan mereka, tapi juga tampak ragu.

Ah, tentu saja. Nyali mereka pasti ciut begitu melihat Shintarou-senpai yang terkenal dengan reputasinya sebagai pemuda paling judes dan sarkastis dari angkatannya. Siapa yang mau berurusan dengan lidah tajamnya? Tidak ada.

Nah... bukan kah makan siang bersama-sama dengan tenang adalah yang terbaik?

* * *

"_Ame_..." tanpa sadar aku bergumam saat pendengaranku menangkap bunyi rintik-rintik hujan.

"Uwaa... _yabe_! Kido, kau bawa payung tidak? Aku lupa membawa punyaku.

Aku baru tahu kalau cuaca punya kepribadian, yaitu plin-plan. Bisa-bisanya hari sepanas neraka ini di akhiri dengan hujan dadakan?!

"Kido... kau bawa payung atau tidak?" sekali lagi pemuda itu bertanya padaku.

Sial. Ya, payungku ada di dalam tasku. Ooh... apa aku harus berbagi payung dengannya? Cih, harusnya tadi aku tidak mampir ke perpustakaan dan bisa pulang saat hujan belum turun!

Dimana yang lain?

Seto, pemuda itu sudah pulang dari tadi, terburu-buru karena tak ingin telat untuk pekerjaan paruh waktunya.

Aya'nee-chan berkata kalau ia hendak menjenguk seniornya, bersama dengan Shintaro-senpai.

Tidak ada yang lain. Pemuda itu memang tidak punya pilihan selain pulang denganku. Kecuali...

"_Nee_, Kido—"

"_A-ano_... Kano-kun, _kasa ga mottenaika_?" tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis, aku yakin kalau dia teman sekelasku, tapi jangan tanya siapa namanya. Aku tidak tahu.

"_Ee? Aa...sou, mottenai desu_." Jawab Kano. Aku bergegas berjalan mendahului mereka keluar. Benar, pilihan lain yang kumaksud adalah, ia bisa pulang dengan salah satu penggemarnya.

NYUT—

Ah? Apa ini?

Aku merasa ada yang berdenyut dalam diriku. Sakit. Bagian mana? Perut? Dada? Kenapa aku ini?

Kugigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menepis pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Kubuka payungku dan bersiap meninggalkan sekolah.

NYUT—

Lagi. Aku mencoba meraba daerah di atas jantungku. Organ pemompa darah itu masih berdenyut seperti biasa. Kalau begitu, apa yang salah? Jangan bilang...

Aku masih bisa melihat Kano dan gadis tadi lewat ekor mataku. Entah kenapa, nyeri yang kurasakan justru bertambah. Ck, kenapa begini lagi?

Aku kira penyakit ini sudah hilang.

Bukan 'kah aku sudah menghapus perasaan ini?

Aku sudah berusaha membencinya...

Jadi, kenapa rasa ini kembali lagi? Kenapa...

Jangan bilang aku masih menyukainya!

"Kido!"

"Ah!" sontak aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati bahwa pemilik suara yang memanggilku adalah...

"Kano..."

Dia.

* * *

"Hey, tadi kau sengaja meninggalkanku 'kan?" suara pemuda bermata kucing itu memecah keheningan. Dari tadi kami memang berjalan dalam diam, hanya derai hujan yang menyapa pendengaran.

"Menurutmu? " dengan ketus aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Dari tadi aku mencengkram sampiran tasku, menekan dan meremas seragam di bawahnya. Gerakan tidak ketara ini kulakukan untuk mencoba menekan jantungku yang dari tadi berdebar kencang. Aku bisa mendengar dentuman jantungku sendiri di telingaku. Sebetulnya aku tahu, sedekat apapun kami berdempetan di bawah payung ini, ia tidak akan bisa mendengarkan dentuman jantungku. Tetap saja... kumohon, hujan, jangan berhenti!

"Aku tidak tahu, makanya aku bertanya, Kido~" lagi-lagi ia menggunakan nada suara itu, nada yang membuat ucapannya terdengar seperti candaan dan tanpa keseriusan. Menyebalkan.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak mengerti?

"Sengaja atau tidak sengaja, toh, sebetulnya kau bisa pulang dengan gadis tadi 'kan? Untuk apa susah-susah menyusulku?"

"...kemari lah" bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu justru merangkul pundakku dan menarikku kesebelah kirinya. Menukar posisi agar dia yang berada di sebelah kiri jalan.

Sengaja? Atau hanya ingin terlihat sok keren.

Argh... kenapa aku tidak bisa tidak berprasangka buruk padanya?

Kumohon... jangan berbuat baik padaku. Jangan lagi... jangan beri aku harapan lagi!

Jangan sia-sia'kan usahaku untuk melupakanmu.

Biarkan aku merasa cukup dengan keadaan kita saat ini. Aku... aku tidak butuh lebih dari ini... Berhenti di sini sudah membuatku puas.

Lagi pula, apa pedulimu denganku?

"Naa, Kido—ada apa denganmu?" suara pemuda itu menyentakku dari lamunan.

"...Apa maksudmu, hah?" benar, apa maksudmu? Kau tidak pernah peduli padaku 'kan? Bukannya kau lebih menyukai para penggemarmu itu. Kenapa...

Kenapa kau justru baik padaku di saat seperti ini?

"yah... kurasa kau agak... berubah? Dan lagi, belakangan ini kau hampir tidak pernah tersenyum. Bahkan kau tidak tersenyum saat bertemu Aya'nee-chan—"

"bukan urusanmu." Gumamku pelan.

"Ah?"

"BUKAN URUSANMU!" ulangku, kali ini lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya.

"Kido—"

Aku melangkah mundur, keluar dari naungan payung. Kupandangi mata kelabu itu lurus-lurus.

"Apa pedulimu?! Memangnya masalah buatmu kalau aku tidak tersenyum, hah?! Bukankah tiap hari kau sudah dikerubungi gadis-gadis dengan senyum menawan?! Untuk apa meminta senyuman dariku?!"

"Kalau kau memang peduli, kenapa kau lakukan itu?! Menggoda dan mendekati gadis lain. Apa kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat kau tebar pesona di depan mereka?! Itu membuatku muak dan sakit!"

"Kau sudah membuatku menyukaimu, lalu membencimu. Kenapa sekarang kau justru memberiku harapan lagi?! Cukup! Hentikan semua ini!" aku tidak tahan lagi. Sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini sampai sesak. Dengan susah payah aku menyembunyikan semuanya, dan sekarang, semuanya tertumpah keluar, berputar dalam kepalaku dan kulontarkan begitu saja.

Kalut. Itu yang kurasakan. Segala emosi yang menggelegak dalam kepalaku membuatku tidak menyadari air mata yang mengalir, menyatu dengan air hujan yang mulai membasahiku.

"Hentikan semua ini, Kano Shuuya—!" jeritku tertahan.

Pemuda itu menahan jeritanku, tepat setelah aku meneriakkan namanya.

Aku tidak mengenali rasa asing yang melumat bibirku, atau rasa bergejolak di dalam perutku. Tapi aku tahu apa yang terjadi.

Dia menciumku.

"Mph—lepaskan!" kudorong tubuhnya menjauh. Tapi pemuda itu mendekat lagi, menghimpit tubuhku dengan tembok.

Dia melakukannya lagi. Kali ini, lebih lembut.

"Kh—le- mph—lepaskan!" lagi-lagi aku mendorongnya, hingga ia terhempas jatuh.

"Sudah kubilang, cukup! Berhenti mempermainanku!" aku berseru. Nafasku menderu, mengalahkan suara deras hujan yang membasahi kami.

"Siapa yang mempermainkanmu?"

_Ah?_

"Aku serius." Kali ini pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, memandangiku. Tidak ada siratan bercanda dalam matanya.

"Sudah kubilang, itu urusanku. Aku ingin melihat senyummu. Senyumanmu, dan dirimu, adalah hal paling kusukai." Ujarnya lagi sembari berdiri. Mata kelabunya menatapku, membuatku merasa terperangkap.

Dia serius?

...Bohong. Memangnya kapan dia pernah jujur?

Bohong!

"Bohong!" kata itu terlontar begitu saja.

Apa yang sudah kukatakan? Bodoh! Ah...

Aku berbalik dan segera berlari meninggalkannya. Rasanya aku tidak akan sanggup melihat wajahnya.

Aku tahu ia memanggilku, namun entah kenapa pendengaranku tidak sanggup menangkap suara apa pun. Deru nafas dan deras hujan seakan berkomplot menulikan telingaku. Pandanganku mengabur, entah karena air mataku atau karena hujan, tidak ada bedanya.

Ketika kesadaranku mulai kembali, kudapati diriku sedang menyebrangi jalan.

Aku melihatnya. Lampu lalu lintas yang menyorot merah, dan, **truk** itu.

Ah—

"KIDO!" Aku mendengarmu berteriak.

—untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

The world turned into pitch black, and stained by the colour of dark, dark red—

* * *

Author :... kayaknya aku bakal dibunuh deh...

Mayoi : kenapa?

Author : habis... udah updatenya telat, _ending_nya juga kayak gitu... O_O

Mayoi : ...

Author : oi, kau dengar tidak?

Mayoi : Ryuu memang sudah cerita, tapi jujur saja, penggunaan bahasa jepangmu banyak sekali -_-"

Author : soalnya aku ga srek kalau mereka pakai bahasa Indonesia =3=

Mayoi : pakai bahasa inggris kan bisa

Author : -_- kuberitahu ya...

-kata Shintarou, bahkan menghitung dengan jari saja Ayano masih kesusahan, apa lagi bahasa inggris o_o"

-aku ga tau riwayat pelajaran bahasa inggris Trio Meka-dan

-Marry memang banyak baca, tapi... yah, yang jelas dia nggak perlu nyari transalate manga/doujinshi karena dia orang jepang, jadi dia nggak perlu belajar bahasa inggris!

-Momo... dia memang Idol, tapi nggak semua Idol di tuntut bisa bahasa inggris kan? Oh, ayolah, dia aja nggak tau apa itu hewan Mamalia -_-

-aku ragu-ragu soal Ene, soalnya waktu dia jadi Takane, yah... tau sendirilah gimana nilai akademisnya. Tapi waktu jadi Ene kan dia tinggalnya di Net, yg bahasa nasionalnya Inggris, jadi dia itu... 50-50?

-Shintarou, oke, aku yakin dia bisa

-Hibiya... mestinya dia bisa sih

-Konoha, oke, sebagai Haruka dia pinter, tapi waktu jadi Konoha, hell, ngomong aja belum lancar -_-

Mayoi : nggak usah ngomong sepanjang itu, buang tenaga. langsung nerjemahin aja napa?

Author : oke...

* * *

**Dict's :**

**Kyou wa hontou ni atsui dayo na** : Today's really hot

**Natsu dakara ne Maa...** : it's summer after all

** Shikattanai wa** : Couldn't help it

** Dono kudaranai hanashi o yamete **: Stop those unimportant dialogs

**Nandayo **: What's the matter? (kalau bahas inggris sih, jadinya begitu. kalu kita bilang nya : Apaan sih! :D)

**Sensei** : teacher

**Bakano** : plesetannya Baka sama Kano

**Bento** : Lunch box

**Omatase shimasuta, gomen ne** : Sorry have make you waiting

**Senpai** : Senior

**'nee-chan** : Big sister

**hidoi** : Maeanie

**Demo Kou-chan, Daijoubu nano** **ka? **: but, Kou-chan, will it be fine?

**Konna atsui na gogo arubaito o kimasu... ii no?** : Taking a part-time job in a such hot day... is it fine with you?

**Tsukarete naku nai no?** : Won't you be tired?**  
**

**Hora** : hey

**Kyou no tenki no hanashi yamete yo!** : Let's stop these-day-weather dialog!

** Dare ka ga okotteru ni natta ga hoshikunai desho** : You don't want to make someone angry, right?

**dame dayo** : That's no good! (nggak boleh :p)

**Ame** : Rain

**yabe** : Damn (Gawat)

**kasa ga mottenaika?** : You don't have umbrella with you?

**Ee? Aa...sou, mottenai desu** : Eh? Yeah... right, I don't have it (ada yang tau lagu Ee? Aa... sou-nya Hatsune Miku? #smirk)

* * *

Mayoi : panjang...

Author : Banget. -_- kau tahu? aku lagi sebel sama Seto

Mayoi : kenapa?

Author : aku dua kali kena WB gara-gara dia. pertama, dimana dia pakai jepit? kanan? kiri? terus, gimana cara ngegambarin warna mata Seto?!

Mayoi : terus?

Author : tau-tau kak Another dateng dan bilang 'Teh', dan jadilah!

Mayoi : #gdubrak

Author : Eh, Mayoi nggak apa-apa?

Mayoi : nggak apa-apa, cuma pengen membunuh kebodohan mu

Author : jangan... para Readers juga pengen bunuh aku soalnya TAT

Mayoi : tauk ah. ini kapan selesainya?

Author : oh, iya.

* * *

PS : Minna, jangan bunuh saya ya, nanti ficnya ga update ;_; trus, keliatannya untuk jangka waktu agak lama, saya nggak bisa update karena tugas dan UTS TAT... GOMEN! Ah, juga, untuk yang reques pair lain, tunggu ya, begitu fic ini selesai, saya usahakan untuk segera memenuhi requesnya.

* * *

Author & Mayoi : #bow **THANX FOR READING!**

**Wait for the next update please!**

**RnR Please? ***nunjuk kotak di bawah*


	3. Pause or Still?

**Warning(s) : **Probably-OOC, Gaje, typo, abal bin ajaib(?)

**Short of AU, karena alur cerita masih sama seperti alur KagePro, tapi mereka tidak punya kekuatan mata.**

**High-SchoolAU : Trio Meka-Dan - 1 SMA, ShinAya - 3 SMA**

**Disclaimer** : Kalian tau? kalian akan menyesal kalau hak kepemilikan KagePro berpindah tangan dari Jin-san ke aku :v

* * *

Author : Konnichiwa~ akhirnya saya bebas juga dari ulangan. Sialnya, saya nggak bebas dari tugas-tugas dan kegiatan organisasi. Derita...

Mayoi : Hmm, nasib.

Author : Ihik, iya, nasib jadi anak kelas 3 SMA. Minna, saya minta maaf karena nggak kunjung ngupdate ini fanfic. Jangan teror atau bunuh saya ya...

Mayoi : Kau curhat? Yah, terserah saja sih. Tapi kurasa lebih baik kau segera memulai cerita ini.

Author : Iya juga :3. Cerita kali ini nggak sepanjang sebelumnya, dan saya pakai POVnya Kano. So~

Author & Mayoi : **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Hello, Again**

**KagePro Fandom**

**KanoXKido**

**3 of 6  
**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pause/Still?**

**(What I Want to Hear is...)**

DRRT! DRRT!

"Ah..."

Getaran halus benda mungil itu berhasil mengagetkanku. Aku mencoba memfokuskan mataku dan mendapati diriku berada dalam kegelapan. Sudah malam kah? Aah... kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Yah... kurasa ketidak-sadaranku terhadap waktu adalah pertanda kalau aku melamun.

Dalam keadaan gelap, aku bangkit dari dudukku dan merenggangkan tubuh. Duduk selama... oh, entah lah, aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku duduk. Yang jelas, duduk dalam waktu yang lama termasuk dalam cara-cara terbaik membuat pegal dan kaku tubuhmu. Setelah yakin anggota tubuhku tidak kaku lagi, aku mulai meraba-raba, mencari posisi jendela yang tidak terlihat dalam gelap. Setelah menemukannya, kusibak tirai hijau pucat yang menghalangi cahaya dari luar.

Bulan purnama.

Terang, cantik, dan... entah kenapa, tampak sedih di mataku.

Aah... lagi-lagi pandanganku mengabur.

Mataku terasa panas. Hah, rasanya aku bisa melihat rembulan putih pucat itu berganti ronanya menjadi semerah darah.

Hanya dalam kepalaku, tentunya.

* * *

Jam berapa sekarang?

Sudah malam, ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi jam berapa tepatnya?

Benda bulat penunjuk waktu yang tertempel di dinding itu berada di luar radius rambatan cahaya rembulan. Mustahil bagiku untuk membaca angka apa yang ditunjuk jarum mana.

Pilihan tersisa ada pada benda kecil yang baru saja membuyarkan lamunanku. Kukeluarkan ponsel hitam ber-_highlight_ abu-abu pemberian pasangan Tateyama, hadiah ulang tahunku yang lalu.

**Senin, 16 September 20xx**

**02:23**

Saat melihat angka-angka dan huruf yang terpampang di layar ponselku, entah bagaimana seluruh panca indraku mulai mendapatkan kemampuannya kembali, tersadar seutuhnya. Tepat saat itu juga, aku menyadari dimana aku berada.

Ini rumah sakit. Lebih tepatnya, kamar tempatmu menginap.

Hey, sampai kapan kau berniat untuk berbaring di sini? Kapan kau akan membuka kelopak matamu, dan melihatku? Sekarang tanggal 16 September. Kau sudah menginap di sini selama satu bulan, kau tahu?

Kulirik layar ponselku lagi. Ah... sekarang aku tahu kenapa tadi benda mungil ini bergetar.

Ada pesan masuk.

Lebih tepatnya, ada 25 pesan masuk yang belum kubaca. Semuanya dikirim dengan selisih 10 menit tiap pesannya. Belum lagi ke-25 pesan itu dikirim oleh _sender_ yang sama, dengan isi yang sama pula. Dasar... siapa yang begitu kurang kerjaan sampai-sampai dia sempat men-_spam _nomor teleponku, tengah malam begini?

Saat aku tahu siapa pengirim 25 pesan itu, aku langsung menarik dan membuang ucapanku tadi jauh-jauh.

**From : Aya'nee-chan**

**Subject : **_**Kaerou yo**_

**Text : Shuu-chan, hari ini kau tidak pulang lagi? Besok sekolah, tentu kau ingat itu kan? Kau bisa menjenguk Tsu-chan lagi setelah pulang sekolah. Karenanya, pulanglah...**

—'Lagi'

Aah... kata itu.

Memang benar adanya penggunaan kata itu.

Ha, aku jadi teringat pada satu bulan yang kulewati tanpa dirimu.

Satu bulan, yang kujalani seperti mayat hidup

Kau tahu, Kido? Aku bahkan tidak ingat apa saja yang sudah kulakukan selama sebulan ini. Yang tersimpan dalam memoriku hanyalah dirimu. Sosokmu yang tergolek lemah, selang infus yang menancap di kulitmu, dan kabel-kabel dari alat penunjang hidupmu yang berseliweran seperti ular di sekitar tempatmu berbaring.

Kuh, aku bahkan bisa menertawakan betepa detilnya aku mengingat letak selang-selang dan kabel itu berada. Ah... tapi aku lebih ingin menertawakan gelombang hijau yang bergoyang mengikuti denyut jantungmu. Bukan kah diriku yang menggantungkan harapan pada alat macam itu, yang notabene-nya adalah benda mati, sangat patut untuk dijadikan bahan tertawaan?

Yah... pantas saja kalau aku hidup selama satu bulan ini tanpa benar-benar hidup. Rasanya waktuku telah berhenti, tepat pada hari itu. Begitu pula dengan ingatan yang digenggam memori ini. Berkali-kali aku memimpikan pemandangan itu. Tubuhmu yang tak bergerak dan bersimbah darah, dan semua itu terjadi karena keegoisanku.

Hey, akan 'kah semuanya berbeda, jika aku lebih jujur padamu?

Akan kah kau tetap berada di sisiku, jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu?

Bukan, bukan begitu. Sampai sekarang pun kau tetap berada di sisiku. Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi apa? 'dirimu' tidak ada di sampingku. Aku tidak bisa menyapamu lagi. Ah... apa yang kutakutkan benar-benar terjadi...

Fuh, kurasa aku mengerti kenapa kau selalu memanggilku 'Bodoh'.

Tanpa bisa kucegah, sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat. Kali ini, bukan seringaian yang terbentuk, tapi sebuah senyuman. Senyuman miris.

"Karena aku memang bodoh."

Benar bukan?

* * *

**To : Aya'nee-chan**

**Subject : **_**Gomen ne**_

**Text : **_**Gomen ne Onee-chan**_**. Tenang saja, aku ingat kok, kalau hari ini sekolah. Aku akan pulang pagi ini.**

_Send –_klik

_Yes/No? –_yes

"Hh... dinginnya.." mungkin karena sebentar lagi musim gugur, belum lagi udara malam yang dingin ini, aku bisa melihat kepulan putih, uap dari helaan nafasku.

"Hei, kau juga kedinginan, huh?" Aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan menjawab, tapi aku tahu kalau kau memang kedinginan. Lihat... masker oksigenmu berembun karena uap nafasmu yang memutih.

Kunaikkan helai selimut itu untuk menghangatkan dirimu. Tanganku terulur, menyibak helaian rambut yang menjuntai menutupi wajahmu. Ah... wajahmu juga dingin.

Didorong keinginan untuk melihat wajahmu lebih dekat, aku membungkuk di atas wajahmu. Hey, jika aku memanggil namamu, akankah 'dirimu' kembali kepadaku?

Dengan pemikiran itu, aku menundukkan wajahku dan mengecup keningmu.

"_Mata ne_... Tsubomi."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aah... aku memang bodoh.

* * *

"Hari ini kau akan menjenguk Kido lagi?"

Waktunya istirahat makan siang, dan di atap sekolah, hanya ada aku dan Seto. Aya'nee-chan dan Shintarou-senpai masih ada urusan, dan jangan tanyakan padaku keberadaan perempuan-perempuan berisik itu. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

"Umm..." gumamku meng-iya'kan.

"Langsung setelah pulang sekolah?"

Ada apa sih, dengan pemuda ini? Jarang-jarang kami bisa menikmati makan siang dengan tenang, dan dia malah mengungkit masalah yang membuat pahit mulutku.

"Hnng... begitulah" jawabku akhirnya.

Jeda sesaat. Aku tahu, lebih tepatnya merasakan kelereng yang warnanya sepekat teh itu mengamatiku dalam diam.

"Kau tahu," pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, "kurasa kau harus menghentikan ini."

"...Hah?"

"Hentikan kelakuanmu itu. Kau tentu sadar kalau kau sudah membuat Aya'nee-chan cemas bukan?" Selagi pemuda itu berbicara, kusadari kalau aku mengerutkan keningku. Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak mengerti arti dari kalimatnya. Aku bisa memahami arti dari tiap kata yang ia katakan, dan aku tidak menyukainya. Ucapannya membuatku kesal.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Kano. Kejadian yang menimpa Kido juga membuatku sedih. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau boleh berkelakuan seperti orang hilang dan membuat orang lain khawatir!" Rahangku bergemeletuk mengikuti tekanan dari tiap ucapannya.

—'juga', kau bilang? Ha, jangan bercanda.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau merasa bersalah, belum lagi kau menyaksikan peristiwa itu tepat di depan matamu," ia terus berbicara, "aku, Aya'nee-chan, dan semuanya juga terpukul. Kano, kalau kau terus-terusan seperti ini, menjenguk Kido dan tidak pulang-pulang, tidak jelas kabarnya, kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaan dan membuat kami cemas!"

Hah. Hentikan omong kosong ini.

Aku sudah mencapai batasku.

"_Damare_." Aku merendahkan suaraku. Pemuda di hadapanku tertegun karena nada suaraku yang kasar.

"...Kano?"

"Diamlah, bodoh. Kau bilang kau tahu? Bah, kau **tidak **paham, **tidak **mengerti, dan kau **tidak **tahu **apa-apa, **Seto Kousuke!" bisa kurasakan jakunku naik turun tiap kali aku menaikkan suaraku.

"Hah, '**Juga**', katamu? Yang benar saja. Jangan samakan perasaanku dengan perasaanmu! Memangnya kau tahu apa? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan! Bagaimana bisa kau bilang 'juga', dan menyamaratakan perasaan kita?!"

"Argh! _Mou, kanawanai ya_!" merasa frustasi, aku mengacak rambutku.

"Ka-kano..." suara pemuda itu bergetar, pertanda masih terkejut.

Biar saja, aku tidak peduli. Dengan kasar aku mengemasi kotak bekalku dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

_Shimatta._

* * *

Author : Kenapa aku suka banget sama yang namanya _cliffhanger _ya?

Mayoi : Gantung maksudmu? Mana kutahu, aku bukan cenayang.

Author : Kau kan immortal =3=

Mayoi : Bukan berarti aku tahu semua hal

Author : Iya, iya. Minna, maaf ya, endingnya gantung. Terus, ada ralat sedikit. Hello, Again chapternya saya tambah satu. Jadi total nantinya ada 6 chapter.

Mayoi : Kenapa memangnya?

Author : Sebetulnya chapter 3 itu niatnya panjangan dikit, tapi aku baru sadar... plotnya jadi kepanjangan. Lagian otakku nge-blank pas mau ngelanjutin. Jadinya kupotong di situ, dan lanjutannya ada di chapter berikutnya yang mungkin akan aku update 2 minggu lagi.

Mayoi : Ooh...

Author : Sekali lagi saya minta maaf sama readers-tachi, udah pending kelamaan, belum lagi updatenya kayak begini TAT. Mana tangan editorku keseleo lagi ._.

Mayoi : Kan kamu yang bikin Another keseleo -_-

Author : Bwehehehe, kan nggak sengaja. :v

Mayoi : Hmm, terserah. Nggak ada Dict's?

Author : Ah, iya. Lupa ._.

Mayoi : WUT -_-

* * *

**Dict's :  
**

_Kaerou yo _: Go home please (pulanglah)

___Gomen ne _:Sorry

___Mata ne _ : See you

___Damare! _: Shut the fuck up! (Damare itu lebih kasar dari pada Urusai ._.)

___Mou, kanawanai ya! _: Argh, just butt out already! (Bukan urusanmu)

___Shimatta _: I have done it ( aku melakukannya)_**  
**_

* * *

PS : Minna... saya akan berusaha untuk update 2 minggu lagi. doakan semoga saya bisa ya :') terus, curhat sebentar... saya pingin ke MangaFest di UGM! QAQ. Ukh... tapi bisanya tahun dpan, harus nabung dulu... Terus, ada alasan lain kenapa saya nggak update-update. Otak bejad saya ini malah bikin plot baru buat KanoKido #lagi. Yah, nanti di akhir Hello, Again saya kasih tau judulnya.

* * *

Author & Mayoi : #bow **THANX FOR READING!**

**Wait for the next update please!**

**RnR Please? ***nunjuk kotak di bawah*


End file.
